


Unexpected Transformation

by HaylieJade, SilverShadow1653



Category: Club Penguin, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Co author doesn’t regret this, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I blame the discord, Kinda, Yeah you read that right, nyanitas, puffle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieJade/pseuds/HaylieJade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: When landing on a new world, Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus didn't expect the transformation they received to blend in...





	Unexpected Transformation

“It’s all fucking snow.” Vanitas gazed out of the gummi ship window at the world in front of them, a grimace on his face. The world was fairly small, it seemed to be one big snowy island surrounded by ocean, smaller icebergs floating around it. There even seemed to be a tall snow mountain. It looked absolutely freezing.  
“Yeah, well lucky for you, it looks like we’re going to have to transform to blend into this world,” Roxas muttered, already annoyed with Vanitas’s constant complaining. “Let’s get going, these Heartless aren’t going to kill themselves.”  
“As long as we transform into something warm….” Vanitas grumbled, his eye twitching slightly.  
“One second,” Ven called out from the passenger seat, his gummi phone in his hands. “I need to text Aqua in case we can’t use our gummi phones for some reason.”  
Once Ven was finished sending his text, the three keyblade wielders flew down towards the snowy world. As soon as they left the ship, the transformation magic kicked in, giving them the forms needed to best blend in to this new world.  
The first thing Roxas noticed when they teleported down was that he had no limbs. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs. He opened his eyes to confirm that no, he definitely didn’t have any arms or legs. Everything around him looked gigantic all of a sudden. He shifted his gaze to try and see himself, and for some reason, he had a tail.  
“....What the actual fuck are we.”  
“Roxas, why don’t we have legs?” Ven asked.  
“You really expect me to know?” Roxas retorted, looking over at Ven. He paused, noticing that Ven was actually glowing. There was a golden glow shimmering around him, yet he didn’t seem to be made completely out of gold. Ventus was literally a gold ball of fluff. Roxas turned to eye Vanitas, wondering what he looked like. Sure enough, he had also shrunken into a ball of fluff. Vanitas almost looked like a cat, if you ignored the lack of legs. He also had a white tipped striped tail, and for some reason, he was chasing it.  
“What the fuck are you doing Vanitas?” Roxas couldn’t help but ask. He could hear Ven struggling to contain his laughter.  
“Something’s attacking me!” Vanitas growled out, hopping around in a circle as he tried to bite his own tail. Ventus let out a choked snort, his small body shaking from the effort of trying not to laugh.  
… “....That’s your tail” Roxas stated with a monotone voice, not completely sure how to react to this.  
“......Oh.” The moment he said that, Vanitas regained his composure, his tail falling limp on the snow. He immediately turned to them, glaring at them while growling lowly.“If either of you guys speak a word about this to anyone, I’ll kill you.” Vanitas snarled, his tail puffing up slightly. Both Roxas and Ventus nodded, though Ven was still snickering slightly, before noticing something.  
“Um… How exactly are we supposed to use our keyblades like this...?” Ven asked, looking at their lack of arms. Roxas quickly realized that the three of them were far to small to even hold their keyblades, not that they could anyways with their lack of arms.  
“.....You have got to be fucking kidding me….” Vanitas groaned, his eye twitching. “I already hate this world.”  
“Maybe we can use our magic?” Roxas suggested, ignoring Vanitas’s complaint.  
It was that moment when several several Heartless appeared, rising up from the ground and preparing to attack the trio. On Instinct, Roxas hopped back and cast firaga, vaporizing one of the heartless instantly.  
“Lucky for us, it looks like we can still use our magic!” Ven smirked, narrowing his eyes as he glowed a little brighter. A sudden burst of wind from Ven’s aeroga sent some of the Heartless flying, their bodies dissipating. A feral grin grew on Vanitas’s face, his eyes slightly tinting yellow as he sent a dark firaga flying towards another Heartless.  
“Good thing magic works well on these guys!” Roxas grinned, before casting another spell alongside the duo.  
They had the Heartless cleared out within minutes, some of the snow melted around them from the fire spells.. After the Heartless were gone, people, or more accurately…. penguins came by.  
A little penguin, wearing a shirt with a picture that looked a lot like Ven’s current form, approached Vanitas with a smile on her face.  
“Puffles!” She screamed happily, reaching out in an attempt to pet Vanitas. He instantly backed up, hissing at her and causing her to recoil with wide eyes.  
A much older looking penguin came running after the little girl. “Molly!” he scolded with stern look on his face. “don’t touch that thing, it’s feral.”  
“But grandpa, it’s a kitty!” ‘Molly’ whined, looking at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
“No buts, it could’ve bitten you! Let’s get going.”  
Just as quickly as they came, they pair of penguins left, the younger one much more hesitant. Vanitas turned towards Roxas, a deep frown on his face. “You mean we could have turned into those? Then why the fuck did we turn into stuffed animals?!”  
“I don’t like this anymore than you do!” Roxas retorted, hissing at him slightly. Vanitas’s tail puffed up, a low growl coming from him. Roxas started to growl slightly in response, his own tail starting to puff up.  
“Guys, let’s just get a move on!” Ventus interrupted the two of them before a fight broke out. “I don’t know why we were turned into these… ‘Puffles’, but we’re just going to have to manage. These Heartless aren’t going to kill themselves you know.” Vanitas let out a grumble at Ven’s words, though stayed silent otherwise. Roxas nodded, slightly confused about the growl he let out a few moment ago. Where did that come from? He slightly shook his head, breaking the thought as the trio started their trip, heading towards the town in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause the other KH characters aren’t in this, here’s a list of what the other characters would be as Puffles
> 
> Rainbow Puffle: Sora  
> White bunny Puffle: Namine   
> Silver Puffle: Repliku   
> White Puffle: Riku  
> Pink Bunny Puffle: Kairi  
> Black bunny Puffle: Xion  
> Brown Deer Puffle: Terra  
> Blue Unicorn Puffle: Aqua  
> Red Raccoon Puffle: Axel


End file.
